Jardins Proibidos
by Xena Cratsy
Summary: Não se devia importar com um estúpido jardim naquele momento. Mas foi assim que a descobriu. InuKag, UA, song-fic


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha não me pertence, mas sim há Rumiko Takahashi**_._**

**Nota:** É UA e Song-fic._**

* * *

**_

_**Jardins Proibidos**_

Ela era uma jóia.

Não um fogoso rubi ou uma sedutora esmeralda, mas uma calma safira.

Os seus enormes olhos azuis reflectiam as profundezas do mar e os cantos escondidos do céu. Os lábios cheios, vermelho sangue faziam contraste com a pele branca, como a neve, brilhante à luz do Sol. Os cabelos negros, como ébano, escorriam-lhe pelas costas, numa cascata suave, lisa e sedosa, pedindo para lhes tocarem.

Ele ia lá todos os dias para a ver. Não devia. Afina era InuYasha Taisho, líder dos Youkais que cercavam Tókio, a última cidade humana no Japão.

Mas os jardins tinham-no atraído. Cheiros exóticos vinham de lá, infiltrando-se directamente no seu organismo. Quando o viu, a sua beleza encantou-o. Delicadas flores, esplendorosas árvores, pequenos lagos, rudes estátuas, imaginativos arbustos, grandes trepadeiras. Era um jardim de deuses, demasiado belo para os olhos dos mortais.

_Quando amanheces,__ logo no ar_

_Se agita a luz sem querer_

_E mesmo dia,vem devagar_

_Para te ver._

E então viu-a. Era pequena, elegante, humana. Olhava o jardim com amor e, como estava suja de terra, supôs que fosse ela quem cuidava dele. Mas era impossível. Uma criatura daquelas nunca poderia criar algo tão puro. Os humanos só sabiam matar e destruir. Nem uns com os outros tinham respeito.

InuYasha era, na verdade, um meio-youkai, um hanyou. O seu pai era o poderoso Lord do Oeste, InuTaisho e a sua mãe uma mulher humana, de nome Izayoi Segundo lhe contaram, os seus pais tinham-se apaixonado durante a guerra. Apesar das diferenças, casaram em segredo e iam fugir, quando humanos tomaram o castelo. O seu pai foi morto e a sua mãe teve, apenas, tempo para o ver nascer e dar-lhe nome, antes de seguir o mesmo caminho. Como cresceu a saber isto, InuYasha nunca acreditou no povo da sua mãe.

_E já rendido, __vê-te chegar_

_Desse outro mundo só teu_

_Onde eu queria, entrar um dia_

_Pra__ me perder._

Mesmo assim, voltou todos os dias. Ela e o jardim completavam-se um ao outro. Tão belos que tinham de ser escondidos dos comuns mortais. Tão bela que o único que a merecia olhar era ele. O_ jardim. _Um jardim tão perfeito, tão precioso quanto ela.

Demasiado maravilhoso para estar a meio de uma guerra.

Mas naquele mundo, ela não existia. Só havia plantas, lagos, estátuas e terra. Um mundo à parte onde o único vermelho visto era o das rosas e o dos seus lábios. Um mundo onde o derramamento de sangue não tinha lugar. Um mundo puro, cuja a sua rainha era uma jovem inocente.

Uma jovem rainha que controlava o tempo naquele lugar.

Uma jovem humana por quem se apaixonou.

_P´ra me perder, nesses recantos_

_Onde tu andas, sozinha sem mim_

_Ardo em ciùme desse jardim_

_Onde só vai quem tu quiseres_

_Onde és senhora do tempo sem fim_

Investigou e descobriu que se chamava Kagome Higurashi. Lady Kagome Higurashi era órfã de pais e vivia no seu grande palácio com as irmãs, os criados e a ama.

Devia ser uma mulher inteligente, visto ter conseguido manter os negócios da familia, mesmo durante a guerra. Quando soube isto, InuYasha, percebeu que o seu mundo era muito mais do que aquele grande jardim. E também percebeu que era apenas no jardim que ela se sentia em casa.

Segundo as suas fontes, as irmãs e os criados dos Higurashi tinham partido de barco, antes do cerco, há cerca de seis meses.

Kagome e Kaede – a ama – tinham ficado para trás por algum motivo que o hanyou não conseguia decifrar. Suponha que era desde essa altura que Lady Kagome Higurashi devotava tanto tempo ao seu jardim.

_Por minha cruz, jóia de luz_

_Entre as mulheres._

O seu coração parou quando o seu irmão e chefe lhe ordenou que tomasse definitivamente Tókio. Para quê esperar se a cidade já era deles?

Como soldado, InuYasha concordava. Os humanos não tinham saída ou defesa possível. Tókio era deles.

Como homem, a sua alma despedaçava-se. O seu maior desejo era que a sua bela e proibida amada fosse embora antes do ataque. Não podia ser apanhada. Tinha de fugir. Ele impediria que os jardins fossem destruídos e daria o Paço dos Higurashi a si próprio. Teria uma eterna lembrança.

Mas, na noite anterior ao ataque, Kagome ainda lá estava. O hanyou partiu-se em bocadinhos quando a viu, enrolada a chorar, em frente a duas rosas: uma amarela e uma violeta.

Já tinha percebido que eram especiais. A humana olhava-as com um amor sem igual e tratava-as com um carinho enorme. Só não sabia que eram tão importantes.

Escutou-a. Para além das músicas que entoava, nunca a tinha ouvido falar. Mesmo com a voz embargada pelo choro, era o som mais melodioso que já tinha ouvido; uma voz feita para rir.

_Quebra-se o tempo, em teu olhar_

_Nesse gesto sem pudor_

_Rasga-se o céu, e lá vou eu_

_P´ra me perder._

- Rin, meu amor, minha irmã Não sabes o quanto me custa não poder abraçar-te outra vez. Minha one-chan quem me dera poder voltar a ouvir-te cantar. Quem me dera poder voltar a ver-te dançar. Quem me dera voltar a rir junto a ti. Quando nasceste, a nossa casa encheu-se de luz. Eras a alegria personificada. A única capaz de fazer sorrir depois da morte da mãe. Tu e ela são iguais, Rin. Sorridentes, bem-dispostas e puras. Nunca deixes que te metam triste. Sê feliz e nunca te esqueças que te amo."

"Kikyou, meu amor, minha irmã. Desde que me lembro que cuidas de mim. Secas-me as lágrimas, limpas-me as feridas, dormes comigo quando tenho pesadelos. És aquela a quem sempre peço ajuda, a minha companheira, a mais parecida comigo. Sempre disseram que somos iguais: os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos, a mesma pele, o mesmo corpo. Mas temos uma enorme diferença que só eu consigo ver: tens amor à vidado qual eu desisti e uma coragem que eu possuirei. Quando soubemos que estávamos falidas e os Youkais estavam a chegar, foste tu que conseguiste fugir, levando todos contigo, metendo-os em segurança. Sei que me deves odiar por não ter ido convosco. Mas o meu tempo está a acabar. A minha doença está na fase final e não valia a pena ir a servir de bagagem. Espero que algum dia me possas perdoar."

"Tu, que és a romântica da família vais encontrar um belo homem que ames e que te ame, formar um lar e ter muitos filhos. Kikyou, minha one-san, igual a mim por fora, o oposto de mim por dentro, espero que sejas feliz."

"Vivam bem e durante muito tempo, esqueçam-me cabisbaixa e lembrem-me irradiada de Sol. Amar-vos-ei eternamente."

_P´ra me perder, nesses recantos_

_Onde tu andas sozinha sem mim_

_Ardo em cíume desse jardim_

_Onde só vai quem tu quiseres_

_Onde és senhora do tempo sem fim_

Kagome levantou-se. Tinha começado a chover, mas InuYasha não sentia.

Kagome, a sua Kagome, masmo que sobrevivesse à guerra, morreria. Porque estava doente. Já tinha ouvido falar em cancro. Era unicamente humana e incurável. E o anjo à sua frente tinha-a.

Começou a trovejar.

InuYasha, com o intuito de olhar uma ultime vez a humana, a mulher por quem se tinha apaixonado, levantou os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente, juntamente com a chuva, pela cara abaixo. Apanhou um choque.

Ela estava com aqueles olhos, da cor da tempestade, pregados nele. Grandes olhos que pareciam engoli-lo. Olhos não tristes, assustados ou arrasados; talvez conformados.

- Vens aqui pelo jardim?

O hanyou estremeceu. Era uma voz baixa que lhe dava arrepios na espinha. Arrepios quentes e tristes. Não encontrou nada para responder.

- Está na minha família há gerações. Eu e as minhas irmãs cuidamos dele, depois da nossa mãe morrer. È um tesouro. Um mundo. O único lugar onde me sinto realmente em paz. Gostava que ele não fosse destruído.

Decidiu que faria tudo para cumprir aquele pedido indirecto.

- A nossa ama, Kaede, está a fazer as malas. Insistiu em ficar comigo e julga que vamos fugir. Se não te causar problemas, gostava que ela não sofresse.

- Não sofrerá. – O som rouco arranhou a garganta e doeu ao sair. Todo ele estava tenso.

Kagome pareceu pensar e então sorriu. O hanyou chorou ainda mais. Ninguém voltaria a ver aquele esplendoroso sorriso. Não era justo.

- Noutra vida, noutro tempo, talvez pudéssemos ser amigos.

Amigos. Oh! Como ele desejava poder ter sido amigo dela. E como queria que aquilo não parecesse tanto uma despedida.

Perguntou-se porque nunca o teria feito. Porque nunca tentara tornar-se amigo dela. E a resposta era simples: ele era um hanyou, ela uma humana. Não se misturavam.

Mas ela não agia como humana.

Os humanos que InuYasha conhecera ou eram tristemente medrosos ou completamente desprezíveis. Ela não. Não tinha medo, não se mostrava superior. Falava-lhe como se o conhecesse pela vida toda. Quem lhe dera que assim fosse.

Imerso em pensamentos, não reparou que os primeiros raios de sol, começavam a despontar, iluminando vagamente o jardim.

Kagome estava em frente às rosas, o vestido colado ao corpo, o cabelo molhado escorrendo-lhe pelas costas, os lábios vermelho-sangue abertos num sorriso triste.

E, então, a verdade finalmente assolou-o de forma cruel e dura. A sua deusa ia morrer e nada o poderia impedir. Ele não podia impedir. Só podia assistir.

Mas havia algo que ele necessitava. Que apenas ela o podia cumprir. Algo especial. Algo para o fazer viver.

- Chamo-me InuYasha.

A morena sorriu mais. E as suas últimas palavras soaram como uma carícia, que o vento levou para longe.

- Adeus… InuYasha.

O seu nome, dito pelos lábios dela, com a voz dela, saindo pela boca dela, percorreu-o de alto abaixo, imobilizando-o. Paralisado, assistiu à sua morte.

Quando ganhou, novamente, força nas pernas, avançou, suavemente, as sebes que o afastavam do jardim.

Caminhou, lentamente, até junto do corpo dela, sentindo o seu perfume, que viria a ficar gravado em si, durante séculos e séculos. O perfume do jardim. O cheiro do paraíso.

Olhando uma ultima vez em volta e para ela, virou costas, para nunca mais voltar ali. Nem ele nem ninguém.

Porque aqueles eram os "Jardins Proibidos", proibidos para todos, excepto para uma pessoa: a sua legitima rainha, Lady Kagome Higurashi.

_Por minha cruz, Jóia de luz_

_Entre as mulheres..._

* * *

Não ficou exactamente como eu queria; ficou, na minha opinião, demasiado pequeno.


End file.
